Pelicula
by RosyGlezEli
Summary: Trixie cumple su sueño de ser directora de películas, pero la banda serán buenos actores


Película

Bien en esta historia Trixie va a cumplir su sueño de ser una directora de películas, pero la banda serán buenos actores

Y esto empieza así

Trixie: chicos, he decidido hacer una película

Alfa: es una gran idea amiga

Trixie: solo que tengo un problema

Alfa: ¿Qué pasa?

Trixie: necesito actores, ¿Quién de ustedes quisiera actuar?

Alfa: no seré muy buena actora, pero podría intentar

Eli: yo igual podría intentar

Kord: tal vez lo intente

Delta: yo si te voy a ayudar

Omega: cuenta con todo mi apoyo

Pronto: si, al fin Pronto podrá volverse famoso

Gamma: claro, yo igual ayudare

Omega: y si quieres, puedo hablarle a Yahel, a ver si quiere participar

Trixie: es una gran idea, y yo voy a tratar de convencer a Emma

Ya todos se fueron a preparar y cuando ya todos estaban juntos Trixie les empezó a explicar

Trixie: bien, amigos esta película se va a llamar Romeo y Julieta

Entonces Eli y Alfa comenzaron a pensar, ese nombre me suena

Trixie: bien, la historia se desarrolla en Verona, en donde viven dos familias que son rivales, los Montesco y los Capuleto. Romeo, único heredero de los Montesco, entra sin ser invitado al baile de mascara de los Capuleto, en el que conoce a Julieta, hija única de los Capuleto; ambos se enamoran a primera vista. Sabiendo que sus padres jamás permitirán su unión, se casan en secreto, con ayuda de Fray Lorenzo. El mismo día de la ceremonia, Teobaldo insulta a Romeo, a pesar de ello este último rehúsa batirse. Pero Mercutio, el mejor amigo del joven Montesco, entabla duelo a muerte con Teobaldo. Romeo trata de separarlos y Teobaldo aprovecha para herir mortalmente a Mercutio. Romeo, entonces reta a Teobaldo y venga a su amigo matando a su adversario. El Príncipe de Verona, indignado por los sucesos, condena a Romeo al destierro o a la muerte. Romeo se encuentra desesperado, porque estará separado de Julieta, pero Fray Lorenzo le aconseja escape a Mantua, hasta que pueda ser publicado su matrimonio con Julieta y se reúna con ella. Romeo huye a Mantua después de una última entrevista con Julieta. El Conde Paris, pariente del príncipe, pide la mano de Julieta y le es concedida. Julieta se niega y pide auxilio a Fray Lorenzo, quien le aconseja que acepte la boda y le entrega un pequeño franco con un elixir que la sumirá en estado cataléptico, parecido a la muerte. Le indica tomarlo la noche anterior a la boda y se compromete a estar con ella cuando despierte en la cripta de su familia, acompañado de Romeo, después ambos jóvenes escaparían. Fray Lorenzo envía un mensajero a Romeo (Fray Juan) para que venga por Julieta en el momento de despertar. Sin embargo, el mensajero no encuentra a Romeo, ya que este avisado por su criado (Baltasar) de que Julieta ha muerto, sale inmediatamente hacia Verona. Romeo llega a la cripta de los Capuleto encontrándose con Paris, que iba a depositar flores a su futura esposa. El Conde se indigna al ver a Romeo, ambos se baten, resultado vencedor el joven. Romeo se acerca a Julieta, la besa por última vez y toma veneno, falleciendo a los pies de su amada. En ese momento llega Fray Lorenzo, quien se atemoriza al ver los cuerpos de Paris y Romeo. Julieta despierta y el fraile trata de convencerla para que huya con él, pero la joven se niega al ver a su esposo muerto. Fray Lorenzo se va y Julieta se acerca a Romeo, lo besa y se hiere con el puñal de su esposo, muriendo abrazando a su amado. Los guardias aprenden a Fray Lorenzo y a Baltasar. Fray Lorenzo revela la verdad ante el Príncipe de Verona, los Montesco y los Capuleto. Con la muerte de Romeo y Julieta, se sella la paz entre las dos familias rivales. Entendieron todos

Alfa: creo que si

Trixie: bien, entonces vamos a los papeles, Alfa tu serás Julieta, Eli tú serás Romeo, Kord y Delta ustedes serán los padres de Julieta, Pronto y Gamma ustedes serán los padres de Romeo, Yahel, tú serás Mercutio, Emma, tu serás, la nodriza de Julieta, Kord, tu rolaras un segundo rol, también serás Teobaldo, Omega, tu serás Paris, Pronto, también rolaras un segundo rol, serás el Fray Lorenzo, y uno tercero, serás Gregorio, ahora, Yahel, también vas a rolar otro papel, también vas a ser Baltasar, bien, aquí están los guiones teatrales y mañana comenzamos con los ensayos, creen que puedan aprendérselo todo para la siguiente semana

Todos: si

Trixie: bien, gracias por su apoyo

Ya pasada una semana, los chicos se estaban preparando para la primera escena de la película, entonces

Trixie: primer acto, toma uno, y acción, en este acto se supone que ustedes dos se encuentran por primera vez y se enamoran a primera vista

Capuleto, un noble de Verona, celebra con un baile de máscaras la presentación de su hija Julieta, que cumple quince años de edad. Romeo y varios amigos enmascarados llegan al palacio de sus tradicionales enemigos y desde un ángulo del salón se disponen a observar la magnífica fiesta. De pronto Romeo ve a Julieta sintiendo en su corazón la llama inextinguible del amor.

Romeo: si hay algo más hermoso que una flor eres tú

Julieta escuchaba emocionada escuchando las cálidas palabras de Romeo

Teobaldo se acerca. Rápidamente Romeo se coloca el antifaz, pero ha sido reconocido por el joven Capuleto

Teobaldo: recuerda, tu familia y la mía son rivales, así que de ti depende volver a aparecerte por aquí

Trixie: ¡corte!, gran acto, salió perfecto, ahora solo nos faltan cuatro actos más para acabar

Después de eso todos tuvieron un descanso, pero, Eli y Alfa seguían con unas dudas

Eli: oye, ¿a ti no se te hace conocido el título de la obra?

Alfa: claro que sí, creo que fue uno de los libros de los cuales nos dejaron hacer un ensayo, claro que como íbamos en primero de secundaria, no nos acordamos mucho, pero creo que esa obra es, de William Shakespeare

Eli: creo que sí, tienes razón, pero tal vez Trixie se le haya ocurrido lo mismo

Alfa: si, tienes razón, y será mejor irnos, es hora del segundo acto

Ellos volvieron con sus compañeros y Trixie dijo

Trixie: bien, es hora del segundo acto, toma uno, luces, cámara y acción, en este acto se supone que Romeo no teme el odio de sus enemigos y con la esperanza de ver a su amada canta al pie de su balcón. Aparece Julieta y ambos jóvenes se abrazan apasionadamente

Julieta: alguien viene

El joven rápidamente se oculta entre los árboles del jardín. Aparecen varios invitados que vigilan la casa. Vuelve Romeo y el tierno idilio se reanuda, desafiando el peligro de esas entrevistas furtivas.

Trixie: perfecto, segundo acto perfecto, si siguen así, vamos a terminar antes de lo esperado, tomen otro descanso, después continuamos

Después de unas horas los chicos volvieron

Trixie: bien, tercer acto, toma uno, aquí se supone que Romeo visita a Fray Lorenzo en el convento. También Julieta, acompañada por su nodriza, llega hasta el religioso

Nodriza: este podría ser la oportunidad de poner fin a las rivalidades en familia, Bendigo su matrimonio, benditos sean

Terminada la ceremonia, Julieta regresa nuevamente a su casa.

Esteban, el paje de Romeo, canta una canción ofensiva frente a la casa de Capuleto.

Sale Gregorio para reprender al insolente, pero al reconocerlo como a uno de los compañeros de Romeo, se dispone a castigarlo severamente. La riña se desarrolla de inmediato sumándose a ella Mercutio y Teobaldo.

Romeo: ya paren de pelear

Sus propósitos son inútiles ya que el odio de ambos bandos es mayor por toda reflexión. La contienda se reanuda. Teobaldo hiere con su espada a Mercutio. Romeo al verlo caer, no puede dominar la fatal herencia de venganza y empuñando sus armas combate con Teobaldo, dándole finalmente muerte. Teobaldo pide al padre de Julieta que no tarden en vengarlo. Inesperadamente llega el duque de Verona, quien condena a Romeo a ser desterrado por la muerte que acaba de cometer.

Trixie: si, perfecto, ahora tomen otro descanso, después continuamos

Después de una hora

Trixie: bien, cuarto acto toma uno, acción aquí se supone que Romeo, que debe abandonar Verona, ha logrado introducirse en **casa** de Capuleto para despedirse de Julieta

Romeo: Julieta, por favor perdóname por la muerte de Teobaldo

Tras esa fugaz noche de amor la despedida reviste tristes contornos por la cruel separación que se les impone. Aparecen Capuleto y Fray Lorenzo.

Fray Lorenzo: he resuelto tu matrimonio con el conde Paris

Julieta: pero, yo no amo a Paris, no quiero casarme con el

Capuleto sale de la habitación

Fray Lorenzo: toma, este narcótico deberás tomártelo unos momentos antes de la ceremonia

Julieta sigue el consejo de su confesor e ingiere el narcótico, el que no tarda en producir sus efectos. Julieta cae aparentemente muerta ante la consternación y asombro de sus familiares.

Trixie: bien, cuarto acto perfecto, ahora este es el último acto, preparados y acción

Julieta yace en sopor sobre un lujoso catafalco. Romeo no ha recibido el mensaje de Fray Lorenzo, por lo que cree a su amada efectivamente muerta. Llega al recinto funerario y la abraza con inmenso dolor. Provisto del veneno que ha de permitirle reunirse con ella, lo toma sin vacilar. Cuando empieza a sentir sus efectos, Julieta despierta de su letargo. Pero es demasiado tarde; los amantes sólo tienen tiempo de darse el último adiós. Para morir con Romeo, Julieta busca el frasco del veneno pero lo encuentra vacío. Entonces toma el puñal que su amado lleva en el cinto y lo hunde en su pecho. Ambos confundidos en apasionado abrazo, entran unidos en el sueño eterno.

Trixie: perfecto, perfecto, esta película va a ser la mejor de todas, ahora solo tengo que hacer unas llamadas y listo

Ella se retiró de aquel lugar, pero después de unas horas Trixie bajo a la sala un tanto decepcionada

Alfa: ¿Qué te paso?

Trixie: el productor dice que está muy ocupado para atender solo fantasías

Alfa: ¡que!, déjame hablar con ese productos

Productor: si diga

Alfa: ¿quiero saber porque no quiere producir nuestra película?

Productor: estoy demasiado ocupado, y solo trabajo con profesionales

Alfa: ah, me esta diciendo que no somos profesionales

Productor: si, eso mismo

Alfa: se lo juro, si quiere salir vivo de esta llamada, mejor produzca la película, y es aviso, no amenaza

Productor: de acuerdo, de acuerdo, solo envíenme la película por e-mail y les diré cuando va a estar en taquilla

Alfa: okey, gracias

Después fue con sus amigos

Trixie: y ¿Qué paso?

Alfa: dice que luego nos avisa cuando se va a estrenar en el cine

Trixie: si, gracias

**Bien amigos de fanfiction este es el final de mi historia, espero les haya gustado, y un aplauso por uno de mis escritores favoritos William Shakespeare, bien eso es todo, y les tengo que avisar que voy a dejar de escribir un tiempo, dado a que ya inicie clases y los profes nos están dejando mucha terea, de hacho ahorita no la he hecho, pero les juro que hare lo posible por subir más historias antes, bien, este es el final, y muchas gracias por leer**

_**FIN.**_


End file.
